


All Hallows' Eve

by ShopboughtCoke (HomemadeLemonade)



Series: Costume Capers [1]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, halloween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomemadeLemonade/pseuds/ShopboughtCoke
Summary: Things that go bump in the night on All Hallows' Eve ;-)Fills t_zefir's prompt on LJ for 300-500 word Halloween fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, Zeffy ♥

She eased her way through the crush of wanton witches and sleazy vampires. It was hard to see the zombies behind the bar through the vapour rising from the ghoulish green cocktails they were passing out in celebration of Halloween. 

"Hey, excuse me, excuse me!" she called, waving a $20 bill at the closest zombie, who was too busy filling more glasses and gyrating to the deafening music to notice. She sank onto an empty barstool, clawing at her blonde mane in frustration. 

"Wasting your time," came a voice in her ear. 

She turned and watched as the guy on the next stool knocked back a scotch. Tall, tanned, dark hair, blue eyes - hot as fuck, especially in that navy button down. Ignoring her appraisal, he refilled his glass from a bottle on the counter. 

"Looks like you've got the goods" she said, tilting her head to her better side. 

"Plenty to go 'round," he shrugged, eyeing her coolly. 

She reached behind the counter for a fresh glass. He poured her a generous measure and passed it back. 

"To Halloween," she said, clinking it against his.

"Biggest freakshow since Valentines Day," he responded dryly.

She huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, guess I forgot my costume," she said as she knocked back her drink.

"Not true," he said, gesturing to the ring on her left hand as he refilled her glass. 

A few minutes later as he tongued the pale hollow of her throat, he was glad she'd led him to the alley instead of the bathroom. From the sounds she was already making he could tell she'd be a screamer. He shoved her spangly skirt from mid thigh to hip, grinding himself against her and squeezing her ass. He was preparing to unzip and bury himself to the hilt when he heard a familiar _click_ and a figure stepped out of the shadows and leered, "Trick or treat..."

They turned together and saw a ghost. Hooded robe, mask, hessian sack, gun - 9mm, safety off. 

"Fuck off, man," hissed the guy with the piercing blue eyes. "It's not a threesome!"

"Cash," replied the ghost, holding out the sack. "And jewellery."

The blonde unhooked her legs from the guy's waist and slid back down the wall. They locked eyes for a moment and she began making a show of twisting the ring off her finger. 

Next she dropped it and while the ghost was watching her bend to retrieve it, the guy suddenly lunged for the ghost's wrist, hoisted the gun hand skyward and slammed it against the wall, causing the gun to clatter to the ground. Then he pulled the ghost into a headbutt and watched the robe billow around him as he collapsed to the ground, out cold. He retrieved the gun, clicked on the safety and tossed it into a nearby dumpster.

He turned and saw the blonde leaning against the wall, watching. He grabbed her hand and started towing her out of the alley.

"I'll bet you're a lot of fun on New Year's Eve," she smirked.


End file.
